


Dreaming of Fire and Fury

by Neon_S



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Magic, OC cast, Unofficial Sequel, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_S/pseuds/Neon_S
Summary: Several kids live in the modern day. They heard the legends from long ago, but like everyone else, they believe it's just that, a legend. But when a detailed dream is shared, and lasts a year, it can't mean nothing. What does this mean for their world after, and what effects will it have on their days between the dream-filled nights?





	Dreaming of Fire and Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Where do I go with this? I decided to do this on a bit of a whim, but hey, I like to think I'm a capable writer. Well, done stalling already. Please note that if I treat something you believe in as fiction, I mean nothing by that. This is a work of fiction as well, after all. And no, there is no town in New Jersey named Cocking Fuckborough.
> 
> I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of the sequels, spin-offs, or the many other works I will reference

 

_There has been a long line of legends going way back before we were actively recording time, legends of The Age of Fairy Tales, and legends that seem to continue the legacy. Legends of a golden age of magic and mythical creatures, peace and prosperity, hopes and dreams._

_This tale leads into the tales we're all familiar with. The tales of dragons slaying entire armies, only to be felled by a lone hero. The tails of witches and vampires. The tales of princes and princesses, kings and queens. Tales of the age of heroes. But these tales end as well with one final tale. A tale of the last remnant of ages past, the dragons, having been forced north, and were in direct conflict with the now expanding vikings. But the vikings befriended them, and the dragons, like the rest were sealed away, be it to protect humanity, or perhaps the dragons._

_These legends are still passed on today, though any sense of cohesiveness between them has been long lost._ _We will never know who came up with the legends, but there's a lot of theories of how they started are everywhere. Most believe that, as with many urban legends, they were born out of humanity's desire for life to be just a bit more interesting, and the reality of these tales is probably the most mundane one anyone could come up with. To be honest, those who say this are probably right._

_Still others hold hope that, perhaps, the truth is stranger than fiction. The tales are false, but the truth is, in some ways, even weirder. I suppose, this is also a real possibility.  
_

_But of course, there will always be the few in the third category. People who will still believe the legends, believe that magic was once everywhere, and mystical beasts ruled the land. Some of these people even hold onto the hope that the Age of Fairy Tales is a history that will one day be repeated. These are the people we both can't take seriously but really wish were right.  
_

_My mother told me these stories when I was young, but even as a child I always fell into the first camp, honestly. But now, I realize the truth isn't just stranger than fiction, but more fantastical than anything the people who passed these legends could have ever dreamed of._

* * *

Two people were in a fancy looking room. The room was decorated with gold everything, including a gold throne, and the overall room was the traditional brown. One of the people simply sat in the throne, and the other stood beside it. The lighting in the room was horrible, the lights had gone out in a storm and all they had now was the firelight, and the fire was still trying to build. The horrible lighting and apparent lack of a generator meant both individuals were shrouded in shadow. It could be noted, however, that the one in the chair was a man, and the standing figure was a woman.

The man spoke, a jovial voice bleeding with a care-free attitude, "You know what? I think it's just about time."

The woman figure seemed to understand his words and was rather taken aback, "Are you sure, Master? I thought we were supposed to wait until humans learned how to NOT kill everything that moves! To me, it seems like hatred is at its peak."

"Oh sweet Rin, that hatred will never go away on its own. So I think it's best we go now, when the hate's at it's strongest. When the darkest is darkest is when the light is easiest to find, and besides, it's always darkest just before the dawn. Have some faith in me! Besides, I'm not as young as I used to be. I have a good bit of time left, and if we're going set the events rolling, may as well use it now while I still have time to see the result. And now, it's most likely to double as the dawn of the age those of old predicted," the youthful, jovial man replied, "Do we have all the power we need to start the ball rolling?"

"If you're sure. Yes we do," the woman answered, resigned to her master's whims.

"Good. Find the people who demonstrated light last year when we did the scan. Begin their journey. The age of dragons... will return!"

* * *

_July 25, 2042_

It was a pretty normal day in the coastal New Jersey city known as Cocking Fuckborough. The town was rather proud of its name, and had earned a decent reputation as a comedian playground. Still a nice sized city has sprung up there, and there's even an amusement park there that isn't owned by any of the big theme park companies. It's quite the tourist trap too, as many visitors tend to find out. The beach is not half bad either, and on this beach we find Chance Nafil, your everyday 17 year old.

Chance was pretty normal given the town, he was a street musician in his free time, able to play both guitar and piano, and he was known to be a good singer. He was also a long time gamer and anime fan, even if music usually comes first. This was the case right now, as he sat on the beach, playing his beloved guitar and singing covers of pop songs. He was wearing some blue metal-rimmed sunglasses to hide the fact that his current goal was not actually his current performance, but eyeing bikini clad girls. He has a yellow hat with the word Pokemon spelled out on it in the standard stylized letters on the ground to collect cash, and is sitting in a plain white t-shirt and blue swim trunks, all underneath a rented beach umbrella.

As he played, a boy in effectively the same clothing walked over, "Hey Chance, ya' blody cunt! We need you to fill a team for us to crush in beach volley ball!"

"Oh please, you've never beat any team I was on Leon, ya' pseudo Australian!" Chance set his guitar down carefully, before standing up with a smirk.

"Ah shat up, ya' fokin' blonde. You go down today!" Leon, unlike the scruffy, thin, blonde Chance, was a toned teen, and a brunette.

"That's what you always say," Chance laughed, checked his phone, and panicked, "Whoops! gotta take a rain check on this one! i almost forgot i'm supposed to run some errands and be home before dinner!"

"Awe come on, it'll be quick!"

"I'm already late, you idiot!" Chance answered, packing fast. Before he knew it, he had ran the errands and was driving home. He lived on the beach himself, but a bit outside town. His beach was more rocky than the town's, not real great for swimming, but it was still a good view. on his way home, he happened to glance west at an opening. A storm was coming in.

Chance, not wanting to take his own name, ran towards his house when he got back to the beach. By the time he helped put the groceries away got upstairs to his room, it was already raining outside. The thunder was slowly approaching, too, as the wind slowly built in. But Chance, he ignored it, happily glancing around his room.

It was clear that this boy was obsessed anime, apparently of the, ehem, more adult variety, as his room was decorated with many anime posters, several of which were rather suggestive. He had anime figurines scattered about, and he wasn't much better about video games. Speaking of, his computer booted quickly, and he was into his game. He was waiting for someone, however. He smirked when the person logged on and spoke to him.

"Sorry I'm late! Damn little siblings... You only children are so lucky!" it was a girl's voice.

Chance took his chance to respond, "Yeah, we are. it must suck to be you, huh rich girl?"

"Gotta be worse than you, beach-singer!"

Chance laughed, "Whatever Cecily. First world problems."

Cecily was Chance's weeb and gamer friend from school who was the child of the wealthy folks who owned the amusement park. You thought his room was heavily weebified, you never met Cecily. Most of these were just gifts from her, really, only a small number was purchased by himself. She and him were very close, mostly because weebs were very few and further between at their school.

"Well, if you had to stay inside, I guess Ace and Anastasia left you alone," chance then added, a different pair of friends. These two, brother and sister, had a bad tendency to pull pranks, and a worse problem with getting caught red-handed every time. The few times they succeeded, however, the results were spectacular. Other times, they just end up bothering their friends. These two occasionally joined their friends in online games, but it wasn't often.

"For the first time in weeks. Oh! Neo's joining us today, though! He managed to find a hotel with good wi-fi today!" Neo was their friend, he was usually busy during the summer, obsessed with building things and taking them to competitions. He usually can't afford a hotel with good wi-fi, despite Cecily really wanting to help.

Speaking of, a deep baritone voice joined the chat, "Hey guys. Did she tell ya' I managed to find a hotel with good wi-fi, Chance?"

he nodded despite himself, "Yep, she did!" he then paused before continuing, "So, shall we try that raid?"

It was only a few hours later that his mom told him to fall asleep. The storm was in full force outside his window, and this would usually keep Chance awake, but tonight he felt oddly tired, and fell asleep quickly. A light fell from above the cloud and nailed the boy in his sleep, but no one saw this.

* * *

Chance found himself on a white platform that seemed to stretch out infinitely. The horizon meant that it was likely a curved body the same size as earth. But that never crossed his mind. He never really payed attention to the world around him. He couldn't remember anything, and that was more concerning. What was his name? Where did he live? What was he doing? He couldn't remember a thing. He felt something beckon him to walk forward. He had nothing better to do, so he walked. He walked a solid ten whole steps before the rest of the world vanished into an endless black void, and he was left on a white platform about 10 yards in radius. He looked around curiously, but no astonishment was felt. How did he know this wasn't normal? Well, he didn't.

As he gazed around the circle, several podiums were raised, and on each sat a pair of objects. Lacking any of his old interests, he gazed at each object impartially, analyzing each one with knowledge he shouldn't have.

The first object pair had was a sword, and the blade was a brilliant, glowing white. The brilliant sapphire pommel was gleaming in the source-less light. A similar color decorated the knife that sat next to it.

The next objects included a hammer. It was made of stone, and seemed like it was made to double for crafting and combat. With it sat a book. It was next too thick, as though it held the answer to every question.

The third object was an ax. The ax shimmered with an angry scarlet blade, and it radiated power. With sat a whip, but it didn't seem  _quite_  as long as it could be.

The fourth pair of objects were a lighter and a pack of firecrackers. Oddly explosive after the other hands-on objects.

The last set was the one he finally approached. It held an air of finality to gaze on the scrambled Rubik's Cube that sat next to the the black cloak. The cloak was meant for concealment, but it'd just draw attention most of the time, he thought.

He ended up in front of the sword and knife. They were beautiful, and someone like him would never be able to resist the pull of a beautiful blade. He grabbed them, and all went black.

* * *

Chance awoke to the sound of a siren, and he recognized it as the sound of a dragon siren. He sat up and looked out the window, "Awe come on, a dragon raid tonight? I just had a long day at the forge!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Took me a while to figure everything out, but this story's first arc is largely planned. I'll likely be working on chapter two shortly after I publish this! See you again soon!


End file.
